


Not Alone

by 1MissMolly



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond visits someone in Medical and comes to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark one shot without much resolution.

Not Alone

Bond hated this part of MI6. He hated the white walls and smell of disinfectant. The air seemed stale here, the smells of blood and death being muted out by chemicals. The hushed voices and the faces that refused to look him in the eyes. He hated medical.

His shoes barely made a sound on the vinyl flooring as he walked down the center of the hall to room twelve. The burn isolation room. He didn’t knock but just entered. The patient wouldn’t even been able to invite him in if he had knocked. The man laid very still in the bed. The covers were tucked low on his body, just below his sternum. The burns across his chest were not bandaged and the pale skin was scarred angry and red.

Bond moved slowly to the stand next to the bed. His mouth watering as he tried to calm his breathing and pulse rate. His fists flexed over and over again. Anger burned white through his body. He couldn’t look at the young man without wanting to kill someone. The person who had attacked the Quartermaster, his quartermaster, his Q.

The young man laid very still as the machines surrounding the bed peeped and hummed registering pulse and blood pressure. The proof of life for the still body laying before the agent. Q, who was always fair skinned was now deathly pale. The contrast to the injuries he had sustained in the blast that had killed two minions and destroyed the car the three people had been driving in.

Bond couldn’t believe this had happened. Q was supposed to be safe in London. He was so innocuous that no one would look twice at him. No one was to see the valuable weapon he was. Q, who looked more like a gangly Uni student on a caffeine binge than the man behind the actual intelligence of the intelligency agency.

Bond remember the first meeting he had had with the young man. The agent treated him with distain and rebuked him only to find the young man could give as good as he got. He could brag about his abilities because they were unmatched. Q was brilliant and quick. Bond finally found a coworker he could work with. Someone who would be there to guide as well as protect his back. Q became the voice in his head and person with him constantly. Bond was not alone. Q was his. Finally he felt safe.

Then the explosion. Bond had been returning from a mission in Canada when he received a message from Moneypenny.

‘ _Return home immediately’_ was all thetext message said. He left Heathrow and headed to MI6 without stopping at his flat first. He was greeted by Moneypenny at the doors of the building. She had told him that Q had been injured. Apparently an assignation attempt. The vehicle he was in was blown up and his two assistants were killed. Bond didn’t ask any other questions but rushed down to medical to see the young man.

Bond stood over him now, looking down in the pale face. Q’s dark curly hair was matted and stuck to his head. A bandage covered part of his brow. His closed eyes were dark and bruised. The long thick eyelashes stuck together. Bond stared to make sure his chest was moving with his breath. The young man’s ribs visible through the thin white skin. His sternum slightly concaved with hardly any muscle development present. The dusky skin of his nipples contrasted with pale skin as did the burns across his torso.

Naked like this Q looked more like a waif from a Dickens’ novel than a grown man. Bond’s instincts were screaming at him to cradle the boy in his arms and protect the creature. Hide him away and keep him safe.

Bond reached up and gently cupped Q’s cheek with his palm. His fingertips barely slipping into Q’s dark curls. Bond’s thumb gently stroking across the smooth skin stretched across his cheek bone. Q’s lips were still remarkably dark. Plumb and red.

How many times Bond had thought about those dark red lips? How many times Bond had let his mind wander as he idly sat and talked to Q over the coms as they waited together? Many nights on various missions, Bond would sit and fantasies about those lips. How they would taste or feel? Would they be warm and soft, or would they be firm and assertive? Would Q eagerly kiss the agent or would he have the same indifference he showed at the National Gallery for the man?

Bond wanted to believe Q would be eager. He needed Q to be eager. The agent didn’t want to think his heart had secretly fallen for a man who did not return his affections. All the more reason he wanted to pick the young man up out of the bed and flee with him. Take him away and disappear together.

Bond dragged his thumb across Q’s bottom lip. It was plumb and soft as he had hoped. Bond’s heart rate increased.

“Q, I will find them, don’t worry. I will take care of them and you will never have to be afraid again.” Bond whispered to the unconscious man. “I promise you, I will keep you safe.”

He dragged his finger across the young man’s lip again. Bond could feel the sting of tears threating his eyes.

“I know I should have invited you out on a date before now, but I was an idiot. Please forgive me. When I am done, I want us to have a talk. When this is all over, I want to take you to dinner. Then take you home. Please. Just wake up and I will bring back your tech every time in one piece. Just wake up and tell me I’m an idiot. Please.”

The tear finally moved slowly down the agent’s face. He brushed it away, then forced himself to pull his hand from Q’s face.

“I will be back Quartermaster. I will be here when you wake.”

Bond turned and left the room. The staff of medical looked away from the agent as he walked back down the hall and out of the ward. They knew he was on another mission. He was going to go find the person who had done this to the Quartermaster, to Q. And Bond would not be alone. He was going to be bring Death along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some issues to work out from work and needed to write something dark and depressing. Sorry if you don't like it.


End file.
